parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgia sorkin
Uploads https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Y8pLZgH2-M 1:13 Goodbye Song Instrumental 225 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVStKxTvLpI 0:05 Brandissimo! logo 106 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LCh2ZtNXkI 4:25 Closing to Spectrum Connections - Connecting Body Movement 2005 DVD 563 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8nKyXUuVtc 5:19 Opening to Spectrum Connections - Connecting Body Movement 2005 DVD 813 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm2U7qahHwo 2:37 Sing-a-long with Billy Old MacDonald Had a Farm 720 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLt4glnc8_c 2:13 Sing-a-long with Billy Livin’ in the USA 509 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhR3qrunEZY 5:33 Closing to Spectrum Connections - Connecting Emotions 2005 DVD 720 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEi1f1CZLLE 5:02 Opening to Spectrum Connections - Connecting Emotions 2005 DVD 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2SPoMCb0ZI 3:29 Georgia Sorkin preforms “Stronger” at Open Mic 4 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuFgzQgdTw 1:20 Big Bird and Gabi dance Head Shoulders Knees and Toes from Go! Exercise with the Teletubbies 137 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUWgMRIOXWU 1:53 Kidsongs - Let’s Play Ball DVD Menu Walkthrough 2.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmxKuJWlh1o 1:42 Kidsongs - My Favorite Songs DVD Menu Walkthrough 1.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmjC_8LYrF4 1:35 Kidsongs - A Day with the Animals DVD Menu Walkthrough 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrj6-nqi5NY 1:25 Kidsongs - Country Sing-Along DVD Menu Walkthrough 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WIaSC4-maM 1:29 Kidsongs - A Day at the Circus DVD Menu Walkthrough 2.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3JY3L0lMOQ 0:54 13-Year-Old Georgia Sorkin singing “We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together” at Field Day 2015 14 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66ieNEY64E0 3:40 Georgia Sorkin singing “So Yesterday” 9 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-Vgx8gEJ-I 5:01 Georgia Sorkin singing “O Holy Night” 7 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v90T16vVapQ 3:25 Georgia Sorkin singing “Achy Breaky Heart” 24 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoC4obFihEE 2:54 Georgia Sorkin singing “Someday at Christmas” 13 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcVW37Cq43Q 4:02 Georgia Sorkin singing “All I Want for Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey 11 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTFwk376Y9Q 1:20 Big Bird and Gabi dance Play Dough Day from Noodlebug Let’s Pretend 57 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz9FtKWK9mU 2:17 Danny, Keesha, Kristen, and Robert Dance to “Baby’s First” 88 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-cji1V-qk8 1:21 Big Bird and Gabi dance Fish Moves from Noodlebug Let’s Pretend 30 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2A6SQvRH-o 3:18 Georgia Sorkin singing “Rude” by MAGIC! at Open Mic 6 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6141Fcz7Ld0 9:21 Noodlebug: Let’s Pretend Part 3 313 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUdF-Ihavgg 8:43 Noodlebug: Let’s Pretend Part 2 343 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15SqtiNH2Zs 7:42 Noodlebug: Let’s Pretend Part 1 462 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzC3qjpe4Ls 1:03 Noodlebug Let’s Pretend DVD Menu Walkthrough 63 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pu13ptb28I 3:23 Georgia singing and playing “Come Clean” by Hilary Duff 13 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GjGI6gJ9xY 3:44 Georgia Sorkin singing “Let It Go” at the reunion 27 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6M7HHU-G_Q 3:31 Georgia Sorkin singing “So Yesterday” at the reunion 15 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNz6o6WeHIw 2:38 Georgia Sorkin singing “How Far I’ll Go” at the reunion 12 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m7oGsn_Hxc 3:13 Georgia Sorkin singing “Achy Breaky Heart” at the reunion 14 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUEYrpyNsl4 3:34 Georgia Sorkin singing “Stronger” at the reunion 4 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VpUk0BEzj4 1:08 Kidsongs - I Can Do It DVD Menu Walkthrough 1.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLjI8XmE1E0 0:16 Big Bird and Gabi dance Clementine from Emily’s First 100 Days of School 50 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfznJqfFTxk 1:40 Sesame Street Kids Favorite Songs 2001 DVD Menu Walkthrough 4.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UakMjiEu03Q 1:09 Noodlebug Animal Friends DVD Menu Walkthrough 170 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBGS0muQF-g 5:16 Closing to Noodlebug: Animal Friends 2002 DVD 382 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BY1okaPKcg 1:24 Opening to Noodlebug: Animal Friends 2002 DVD 290 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l-G607tXqs 3:39 Georgia Sorkin singing “Stronger” 6 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBphM_FyyNw 3:34 Georgia Sorkin singing “Come Clean” 5 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdOur0RUSHw 3:45 Georgia Sorkin singing “Let It Go” 11 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rz4_fkyXs38 3:22 Georgia Sorkin singing “Achy Breaky Heart” 27 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9h8p9ihDG8 1:12 Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends Jolly Holly Day 534 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiS2PShiOwI 3:24 Violet and Alice singing “Look What You Made Me Do” by Taylor Swift 18 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeNkcLifdbE 2:40 Georgia Sorkin preforms “Achy Breaky Heart” at Open Mic 50 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf86Rfy3kVw 3:45 Georgia Sorkin sings Let It Go 32 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNEd7k3rJvU 0:37 Biz's Beat Get Well 397 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAzG5OIPxI4 3:45 Come Clean by Hilary Duff performed by Georgia Sorkin 21 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03oaA7lWCRA 3:12 Inspiring Georgia Sorkin Sings We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 21 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93DgYNqEbRM 2:19 14yo Georgia Sorkin singing Love Song at Memorial Day 16 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oqmr-nkkYDk 1:01 Georgia, Miriam and Friends Singing And Dancing Say Hey (I Love You) on Georgia's 15th Birthday 30 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys1Hn8hCe9w 0:04 Production Works! Film & Entertainment 25 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jwtE_wEWas 3:40 Georgia singing So Yesterday 21 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzR9XSbZnCg 3:12 Georgia singing Call Me Maybe 12 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niF2ym52wvE 3:53 Georgia singing Firework 23 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXBVLxjgRvE 3:39 Georgia singing Wake Up 20 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNywAkYFqwE 3:35 Georgia Sorkin sings So Yesterday at Open Mic 23 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySw36hgkfWs 1:11 Georgia Sorkin Singing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together on her 15th Birthday 44 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8avaBYFEPU 2:16 Violet Sorkin singing Fergalicious 27 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIKOKm2O5ko 3:30 Violet Sorkin and friends singing Baby by Justin Bieber 26 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsBurT0xCEg 1:14 Georgia Sorkin singing What a Wonderful World at Field Day 33 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYGobvF0pf4 2:18 Georgia Sorkin singing Tomorrow from Annie 50 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKbfPUQ1nhc 3:44 Georgia Sorkin singing Let It Go from Frozen 90 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tj6Hr28yqes 3:37 Georgia Sorkin singing Wake Up by Hilary Duff 41 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D-oZsfhBS4 3:39 Georgia Sorkin singing So Yesterday by Hilary Duff 92 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPfcI8-S6nA 3:17 Georgia Sorkin singing The Best Day of My Life by American Authors 27 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJtZjeCWBY4 3:16 Georgia Sorkin singing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift 71 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulpxIQkrOh0 1:19 Big Bird and Gabi dance Humpty Dumpty from Teletubbies Humpty Dumpty 385 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWT3WhehKkc 0:30 Tegan Does The Dougie And Gets Grounded 42 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7CBQyHuiWs 1:59 Whitney Gets Grounded on Her Birthday 107 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miHH1KCkdUQ 2:36 Spot Can Count 87 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75vLCBqmKfA 5:34 Lisa's Airplane Trip 75 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJ2wFJZr3cg 4:02 A Child's Good Morning Book 319 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oICVuesPfic 3:40 Georgia singing "So Yesterday" by Hilary Duff 51 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMv_D4iMWmc 0:14 Big Bird and Gabi dance Happy Birthday from Miffy's Restaurant 161 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlnoeYYFksU 0:56 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to Vinko the Dancing Bear from Baby Genius Favorite Nursery Rhymes 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bVMlLu2jBQ 1:48 Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer 1.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdlB7jKYCtE 0:04 New From Hit Home Entertainment And Lyrick Studios 2.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwQsNmNwATs 4:10 Snuffy Learns Patience 1.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCo6sB_x_EM 4:10 Miffy and Friends: Miffy's Ball Game 1.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yehkXVrdgLQ 4:10 Miffy and Friends: Miffy at a Costume Party 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDHYRc884HM 4:10 Miffy and Friends: Miffy Plays Doctor 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQgX_jwqN1o 6:52 Opening to The Backyardigans: Singing Sensation 2009 DVD 79K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ9UWC0gYuA 5:29 Opening to Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess 2001 DVD 9.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFUtUbHYmGo 10:28 Ralph's World: Say Hello (Part 3) 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZi0Nn74rOQ 11:33 Ralph's World: Say Hello (Part 2) 2.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcqpb_VVQxU 12:29 Ralph's World: Say Hello (Part 1) 3.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDWcS_1KUo8 1:22 Ralph's World: Say Hello Menu Walkthrough 378 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX2o4vYpaao 3:48 Mouse Paint 45 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gd8maOTTWv4 4:24 There Was An Old Lady Who Swallowed A Fly 29 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byRuyBJzzRQ 3:40 A Lei for Every Day 21 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V20T_LG-OSk 4:10 Miffy and the Wall Paintings 576 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fb8Eco6h0Bo 4:10 Miffy is Late For School 553 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rS5eX655WmM 4:11 Miffy Meets Snuffy 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeBTQAxbdyg 0:31 Joe Scruggs CD promo (Version 2) 2.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IOwThtBCZE 1:25 Joe Scruggs CD promo (Version 1) 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJSVcmTNfnI 4:10 Miffy and Friends: Miffy's Restaurant 3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAfmBJyfopc 4:10 Miffy and Friends: Miffy Counts the Trees 3.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUF55bw4n9o 7:22 Opening to Discover Spot 2004 DVD 4.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZdDGM6LHHg 0:08 Razor & Tie 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1udWF8h1x4 2:01 Kidsongs - Meet the Biggles DVD Menu Walkthrough 3.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ksktHGzS14 1:46 Kidsongs - Billy's Birthday DVD Menu Walkthrough 6.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMiPgZwv4F8 1:32 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to Say Say, Oh Playmate from Baby Genius Favorite Children's Songs 237 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4lp2cBLwGc 1:19 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to My Vinko Lies Over The Ocean from Baby Genius Favorite Children's 139 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAZpLU2Jhgs 1:20 Big Bird and Gabi dance Honey For The Bears from Ralph's World Say Hello 51 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sk3Wv2I8nIw 0:54 Big Bird and Gabi dance Heads Up from Johnny and the Sprites 212 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeXMBnSoBMI 1:49 Big Bird and Gabi dance The Ouchy Back Ballet Choo Choo Train from Ralph's World Say Hello 79 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71yuAdSRCIk 3:01 Dirty Sock Fun Time Band Music Everywhere 3 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSh7CUGuKiM 2:13 Bugs Are Really Swell 36K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSR8WBzkFUM 2:51 Rebecca Frezza B3 11K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kpYJUUOPxs 1:34 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to Camptown Races from Baby Genius Favorite Children's Songs 439 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRGR6a5CrDY 1:26 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance Skip To My Lou from Baby Genius Favorite Children's Songs 366 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvKNHeON__c 1:09 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to I've Been Working On The Railroad from Baby Genius Favorite Nurse 561 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAjDCgM_tY0 1:36 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to Ring Around The Rosie from Baby Genius Favorite Nursery Rhymes 454 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDcZ1G2c9vk 1:20 Big Bird and Gabi dance At The Bottom Of The Sea from Ralph's World Say Hello 123 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4p-jzBkTMY 1:20 Big Bird and Gabi dance Four Little Duckies from Ralph's World Say Hello 102 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiIgNU-mqcM 1:43 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to Sing, Dance and Play from Baby Genius Favorite Children's Songs 471 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDVpYXM3gJ8 1:58 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to Where is Thumbkin from Baby Genius Favorite Children's Songs 326 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBlyM5-57rY 1:38 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to Do You Know The Muffin Man from Baby Genius Favorite Children's S 254 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6FZbbkgjb4 1:20 Big Bird and Gabi dance Surfin' In My Imagination from Ralph's World Say Hello 47 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLJNfMEsq4A 1:19 Big Bird and Gabi dance Freddy Bear the Teddy Bear from Ralph's World Say Hello 46 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XrVqSsY7WI 1:19 Big Bird and Gabi dance See Saw Margery Daw from Teletubbies See Saw Margery Daw 472 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOkMffGxM9I 1:15 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to "See Saw Margery Daw" from Pop Go The Wiggles 906 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taJYn9pX5bI 2:03 Gabi, Lexine and Friends dance to "I Want To Wear The Jacket" from The Wiggles: Here Comes The Big 971 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4e5IOJZMUY 0:12 The flying dog 30 views1 year ago Category:Movies Spoofs